Foul Play
by British Cupcakesify
Summary: Seto/Jou Kaiba/Joey - Who knew that losing a bet could be so beneficial? Joey's lost a bet to Kaiba, and now he's his slave for the next two weeks.  English and Japanese names.
1. Maid Outfit

Joey growled slightly as he spoke. "I refuse to wear it!" he crossed his arms in irritation, tossing the maid outfit to the floor. "I can't believe I lost..." he muttered.

Kaiba smirked, as he leaned against the doorway. "Too bad mutt, you're going to be wearing it. Or are you too much of a /coward/?"  
>"Coward? Joey Wheeler is no coward." He pointed to himself, and picked up the maid dress hesitantly. "I'll be right back." he hissed, walking out of Kaiba's office and into the other room to change. As he changed, he muttered random profanities and blushed ever so slightly. "...Okay." he poked his head in the door, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba.<p>

"Well, mutt, Let's see it." Kaiba said as he reclined in his office chair. Joey stepped into the room, swinging the door open and clenching his fists. He stood awkwardly in the doorway, twitching slightly. "And what are the conditions to me wearing this?" he asked, gritting his teeth.  
>He let his eyes roam over the blonde before he spoke. "Well, since you lost the duel, as expected of a second-class duelist like yourself, you are now my slave for the next two weeks. And you're going to do whatever I tell you to." He smirked, leaning back in the leather chair, putting his hands behind his head.<br>Joey face palmed, feeling doom wash over him.  
>"...Two weeks? No way!" he complained, feeling a cold draft slip under his dress. "Two weeks of... of this?" his voice held dread, wishing there was some way out of the situation.<p>

"Yes puppy, two weeks." He replied, leaning forward on the desk and placing his chin in his hands. "Of course, you can always bail out..." he closed his eyes. "But not only would that discredit your honesty and show you as a poor loser, but it would also give me reason to tell /everyone/ about /all/ of your loses to me and give them /all/ of the details about how pathetic you were."

Joey sneered. "I won't bail out!" he insisted, cheeks tinting the lightest shade of pink as he became rather uncomfortable in the dress as it slowly seeped in that he truly was in a maid outfit. "...Well now what?" he coughed awkwardly.  
>"Now what indeed." He smirked pushing back from his desk a bit. "First, come here so I can see how well/ the maid outfit suits you."  
>Joey took mechanical steps forward, regretting each one as he approached the desk with what looked like caution. "Does it suit me?" he asked sarcastically, pissed off beyond belief. As his discomfort grew, he pulled down the corners of the maid dress as best as he could, seeing as it felt just a little bit too short.<br>"Why yes, yes it does" he responded. "You should dress up more often puppy," he said, putting much emphasis on the word dress. "It well describes your lack of masculinity."  
>"Why you..!" He was just about ready to punch Kaiba, but restrained himself as he thought about just how badly that would go over. "Tch..." he growled, looking away as he desperately tried to hide the embarrassment that clouded his expression.<br>"Amazing bonkotsu. You haven't made a fool of yourself yet. It seems the dress has given you a bit of common sense." He gracefully rose from his chair and approached the blonde duelist. "Shut the hell up!" he shouted angrily, winding up his arm and eagerly attempting to ram his fist into Kaiba's face, hoping to break that 'oh-so-handsome' thing he called looks. Easily catching the fist that had been launched at him, he pulled the fist and its owner towards him. "Naughty puppy, trying to harm its master. It seems we'll have to punish you." Kaiba leered at him, only inches away from his face.  
>Jou's eyes widened, a look of irritation crossing his face. "Get the hell away from me!" he spat, looking down at the floor and avoiding thinking about the distance between the two of them. "Oh, but puppy, we haven't given you your punishment yet. You can leave after/ that though." The CEO slyly said, leaning in even closer. The blonde jerked his head backward in hopes to create more space between the two of them, even if it was just a little. "How do you plan to punish me?" he snarled, glaring at Kaiba.  
>"Hm, a good question puppy. How about we start with getting you to show some respect. From now on, you'll refer to me as Master, alright?" He released the other, and turned around to look out his window, which over looked the entirety of Domino city.<br>"Like hell I'll do that." Joey rolled his eyes, turning away from the other male and crossing his arms stubbornly.  
>"Whatever I told you to, remember Wheeler? Are you backing out already? I knew you were weak willed, but this is just pathetic." said the brunette, smirking, even at the glass.<br>"F-Fine!" He snapped, closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

"Well then... /Master/. What am I doing for you now?"

He sneered at the blonde puppy. "Well... How about, we start off with... Get on your knees in front of me Wheeler."

His eyes widened. "W-What...?" His hazel eyes shifted down to the floor, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink without much notice. "..Tch. Whatever." He rolled his eyes, clenching his fists as he dropped to his knees in front of his master.  
>With an evil smile, he gestured with his hand, "Closer puppy, you're a bit too far away to do what I want you to."<br>Joey inched closer on his knees, the pink dusting over his cheeks darkening slightly. This seemed so... sexual. "Now what?" he asked, gritting his teeth.  
>Reaching out his hand, Seto roughly grabbed Joey's chin, tilting it upward. "Look at me puppy. I want to see your face before this starts." His cheeks heated up more as Joey was forced to look up at Kaiba. "..." He bit his lower lip, avoiding saying anything he would regret.<p>

A sinister laugh slipped from his mouth as his grin widened. "Now puppy," An eerie silence filled the room, Kaiba's words echoing around the room. "You're going to open your mouth..." The anticipation for his next words was tangible."... And tell me what a wonderful duelist I am and admit to me that you will never be able to reach my level." Relief washed over Joey as he exhaled heavily. "...You're the best duelist around, and I will never be able to reach your level of shit, for it is too god damn low to even think about." He muttered angrily.  
>The smile slipped from his face as a frown replaced it. "Now, now, Wheeler, that's not right, is it? Disobeying me already mutt?" His hand gripped tighter on the blondes face. "Maybe I should punish you a bit harsher, yes?"<br>"Tch. Whatever, /Master/." He murmured sarcastically, looking down with his fists still clenched tightly.

"I thought I told you to look /up/ at me Wheeler." He forcibly pulled the other's head up to look at him.  
>Joey winced slightly, looking up at Kaiba hatefully. "I am now, aren't I?" his hands grew tired from clenching in rage, and he relaxed them.<br>Kaiba scowled frustrated at how the mutt wasn't cooperating. "Now puppy, Dogs aren't supposed to talk back to their masters. I guess we'll have to occupy your mouth with something else."  
>"W-With what?" He asked, blushing heavily despite his anger.<br>"You're the best duelist around, and I shall never reach your level." He growled lowly in disgust.  
>"Good job Puppy. For that I'll give you a treat." Reaching into a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a bag. Releasing the blonde's chin, he reached into the bag and pulled out what looked like... a dog treat?<br>Joey's stomach dropped out of his ass as he saw the dog treat. He felt as though he was going to vomit.

"...Do you expect me to eat that?" he practically hissed.  
>"Hm, silly puppy. Of course I expect you to eat it, I wouldn't have taken it out otherwise." He smirked, once again grabbing the blondes face and putting pressure on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. "Now be a good puppy and accept your treat."<p>

"Oh fuck you..." he muttered, groaning as his mouth was forced open. He tried to pull away, but winced as pain shot through his jaw.  
>"Tut tut puppy, struggling will just make this harder/ you should know that." One hand gripping the others face, slender fingers entered the others mouth, dog treat clasped between them.  
>Joey bit down on his fingers as they slid between his lips with the dog treat, hard enough to cause some minor bleeding. Seto hissed as the teeth clenched down hard on his fingers. Instead of getting mad though, he smirked and wiggled his fingers, moving them through Joey's mouth, sliding them over his tongue.<p>

The blonde gasped slightly, eyes wide and heat rising up to his cheeks yet again. "..Mmph!" his tongue slid over Kaiba's fingers, the taste of the dog treat filling up his mouth. Irritatedly, he spat out the fingers and the dog treat.  
>"Hm, bad puppy." He laughed sinisterly. "Not only do you disobey me, but you're ungrateful as well." He threw the treat into a nearby trashcan and wiped his fingers off on his coat. Still not letting go of Joey's face, he stood, lifting the other with him.<br>Joey wobbled as he returned to a standing position, growling yet again but this time he didn't speak. "..." he shut his eyes tightly, the bruising pain in his jaw starting to bother him.  
>Kaiba released the duelists jaw, practically flinging his face away from him as he stalked over to his phone.<p>

"Watson, I need you to go out and buy me a collar and a leash... Yes." He hung up the phone and looked up at the inferior duelist, an evil smirk on his face.  
>"You're fucking kidding me?" He snarled, face palming as he spoke. "A collar and leash? You stupid money bags!" Joey adjusted the corners of the maid outfit yet again.<br>"Oh this is no joke retriever. I have to make you realize your place, Dog." He walked around his desk, purposefully striding towards the Brooklyn, leaning in close to his face when he reached him.  
>"Realize my place?" he repeated dumbly while rolling his eyes. "W-Whatever, moron." He muttered under his breath, blushing at the distance between the two of them. He thoroughly ignored the heat rising to his cheeks.<p>

"Not a very good retort. Then again, it would be foolish of me to expect something else from a /mutt/." He then raised his brows, lifting his hands to cup his counterpart's tanned face. "You seem red puppy. What's wrong, ashamed? Or embarrassed? Could it be that you /enjoy/ being dominated like this?"  
>"Why the hell would I enjoy anything that has to do with you, you sack of shit?" Joey's cheeks turned to an even darker shade, his heart pounding quickly in his chest.<p>

"Such a filthy mouth /Chihuahua/. It seems I was right about needing something to occupy your mouth. Should I tape it shut? Or gag it? Or maybe something /else/?" Yet again, a sinister laugh emerged from his mouth as he stroked the other's cheek. "You would like that, wouldn't you mutt?"  
>"L-Like what? The hell are you talking about you sick pervert!" He shoved at Kaiba as he shouted with rage. His expression grew rather shy, though he displayed rage verbally.<br>"Oh, a pervert am I? I said nothing sexual at all to insinuate perverseness, which means it must have been /your/ mind that was in the gutter. "He smirked, cruel glee adorning his face as he ridiculed the blonde. "I had no idea you thought of me that way, dearest puppy."  
>His eyes widened, his cheeks the deepest shade of red they could possibly be. "...W-Wha.." The young blonde was speechless, his heart skipping a beat as he came to the realization that Kaiba was partially right.<p>

"Why puppy, it seems you really /are/ blushing. Are you having trouble breathing puppy, because it sure sounds like it." The smirk neared into growing into a full grown grin. Kaiba moved his hand into the blonde's and started to softly play with the golden locks.  
>"N-No! I'm not!" He growled in denial. His body betrayed him, leaning into the hand that began to play with his hair.<br>"Really puppy? Are you sure? Because your body says otherwise." The hand was now alternating between running through his hair and stroking his face. Leaning in even closer, he stared into the shorter man's eyes. His leg brushed against the others, hot breath falling onto his face because of the proximity. "Denial doesn't suit you Wheeler."  
>Joey jumped slightly as Kaiba's leg brushed up against his own. "..." He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes slightly. "Why so close?" he asked stubbornly.<br>"Why not? Does it disturb you? That amuses because you haven't commented yet on what my hand is doing? Or are you so enthralled with me that you haven't noticed yet?"  
>"Yes it disturbs me." He lied, his voice holding some sort of longing beneath the tone of disgust he was attempting to maintain. "I was politely hiding my disgust, Master/, So that I wouldn't insult you." Joey added a bit of sarcasm toward the end of what he said.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way. Though it would have been amusing to see you fall in love with me, just so I could shatter your heart." It was now a real grin that adorned his face. He was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a knock. He smiled at Joey, patting his face before going to answer the door.

"Thank you Watson." Closing the door, he turned to the younger man, leash and collar in hand. He slowly walked towards the other man, tapping the... tools against his hand.  
>Joey could feel his chest clench with hatred. "Oh, no..." He shook his head, backing away from Kaiba. "Get that the hell away from me!" the blonde waved his arms back and forth rapidly.<br>"Ha ha... There's nowhere to go puppy. There's only one way to escape and I'm blocking the way." He continued to strut towards the Brooklyn boy, running the leash through his fingers. "Besides puppy, you're not supposed to struggle? Remember? You do whatever I say, /doggy/."

* * *

><p>AN: ... Uhm... What should I even say? Updating will probably be really slow, because Ellis is a LAZY ASS.


	2. Playing Tricks

Joey gulped. "Kaiba...!" he backed into a wall as he attempted to get further from the threat of a collar and leash. "You're taking this too far." he growled lowly; blushing yet again. The heat rising to his cheeks made him angry with himself; denial washing over him with ease.

"I'll be the one to judge if I'm going to far or not mutt." He advanced on the blonde boy, his shadow covering him as he got closer. Stopping in front of him, Kaiba unbuckled the collar, preparing to put it around Joey's neck. "Now be a good doggie."

"Now be a good boy for my fetishes; doggie." he mocked momentarily; making a ridiculous face and silly noises with his tongue. Afterwards he closed his eyes slowly in acceptance of his fate.

Kaiba stopped momentarily to stare at the other male. A clear message of 'you are such an /idiot/' was plastered on his face. "Such a silly puppy." He made no comment on the fetish statement. He smiled and clipped the collar around the tanned neck. "Good puppy~" He attached the leash to the collar, and then gently petted the other boys hair.

He twitched and dropped to his knees, bending over and feeling a loss of dignity as he could feel the panties that came along with the maid outfit showing for it was rather short. "...Anything else?" he gritted his teeth, head lowered in shame.

"Hm. Now, come here puppy. Walk to your /Master/." He crooked a finger at the blonde beckoning him forward wile simultaneously tugging lightly on the leash. This was going to be /very/ amusing, stripping the dog of every single bit of dignity he had left.

"There's a difference between walking and crawling, money bags." He muttered under his breath; crawling across the floor with dread to his Master's side.

"I'm sorry puppy, did you say something?" Kaiba smirked gleefully as he stared at the mutt crawling towards him. "I couldn't hear you over the sound of my superiority." He leaned on the desk and basked in his accomplishment.

He stopped as he reached his 'master', and looked up at him hatefully. "Now what?" he asked while gritting his teeth and avoiding the blush on his cheeks. Damn, this was just too humiliating.

"Hm... Let's see... " Getting down on his knees, now face to face with Joey, he smirked and said "Now, be a good doggie and... Roll over." He held back a laugh at the retrievers reaction.

"F-Fine. I oughta kill you for this.." the teenage boy mumbled, rolling over onto his back and back over onto all fours. He was shaking with anger; and a bit of embarrassment. The damn rich bastard was really taking this too far.

The laughter was really becoming hard to hold in now. He bit his lip slightly to hold it in. "Ha- Now, Sh-shake a paw." Kaiba snickered.

"I have hands, not paws you idiotic rich bastard." Joey snapped at the taller male and hesitantly lifted his hand up, putting it in Kaiba's. For some strange reason, the action made his tanned cheeks tint a deep shade of pink. God damn rich kid.

He couldn't help it anymore. Kaiba burst out laughing, falling back onto the floor, still grasping Joey's hand lightly. He laughed no stop, tears of mirth coming to his eyes, and his stomach starting to ache. This was just... too good. Fucking Priceless.

Joey growled lowly, his body not willing to let go of Kaiba's hand. "Quit bein' such an ass, Kaiba!" His cheeks were the darkest possible shade of pink; in anger and some other emotion that he wasn't quite sure of yet.

Laughter slowly fading, Kaiba let go of Joey's hand and stood, a few chuckles still escaping him. "Alright then puppy, your Master has to get back to work now, so be a good doggy and sit quietly by his feet, okay?" The brunette smirked down at him and went over to sit in his leather chair, Joey's collar still in hand.

The young boy from Brooklyn took mechanical movements toward the desk on all fours, crawling closer to Kaiba's feet. Hesitantly, the tanned pup plopped down by his feet into a sitting position.

"Good boy." Seto said in satisfaction, holding in his laughter. Shaking his head, he put on his glasses and got to it, beginning to read through and sign his papers.

Joey shivered slightly, rather cold from wearing such an outfit. "...Hey asshole, mind lettin' me change into something else?" he twitched.

Looking down at the other boy, he pondered for a moment. "Yes, I suppose your time here is done. You may change back and leave. You'll leave the collar on though." Kaiba smirked and unclipped the leash from the boys collar, waiting for his reaction.

Kaiba sighed in disappointment as he looked at the blonde. "Really, puppy, I don't want to have to remind you yet /again/. And you were doing so well too." Kaiba said, staring mournfully at the blonde.

Flipping the rich bastard off; he began to walk toward the door, fingers grasping the handle and swinging the door open with irritation. "Piss off." He blushed a bit.

Kaiba crossed his arms and waited, a smirk on his face as Joey's left through the wrong door. Silly puppy, letting his temper got the better of him.

After having walked out of the door, Joey wandered back in with his head down, blushing heavily. "...I... forgot my clothes." he muttered; going into the bathroom and changing quickly followed by tossing the maid outfit into the trash. In embarrassment and rage, the young boy from Brooklyn stormed out of the building and left without saying a word.

Kaiba then released his pent up laughter as the door closed, falling on to the floor because he was laughing so hard. Gasping for breath, he crawled into his chair a few minutes later. As he calmed down, a smirk stole its way onto his face as new plans for his puppy were created.


	3. Dog Tags

Joey wandered into Domino High, hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. His fingers clutched the dog collar in his pocket nervously, hoping that he wouldn't run into Kaiba. In doing so, he shrunk down by the wall as he walked through the rather crowded halls. "Heh, Damn money bags ain't gonna make me wear that damn collar!" He murmured to himself, sitting down in his desk and making a disgruntled face.

Stepping out of his Limo, Seto Kaiba took a deep breath of the morning air, closing the door as he walked up to the school. The anticipation he felt for the day was almost overwhelming, as a malicious smirk plastered itself onto the brunette's face. He couldn't wait to see if his dog had obeyed his master.

Running his fingers through his soft hair with one hand, he continued to hold a firm grip on the collar that rested in his pocket with the other; nearly twitching as he did so. Joey nodded along, talking to his friends briefly as he waited for class to start. Just a good ten minutes was all, Kaiba wouldn't show up early or anything.

Sliding open the door to class, Kaiba stepped inside, usual emotionless mask on his face, cracking ever so slightly as he saw the blonde. Walking up to him, ignoring the rest of the geek squad in the process, he smirked and said "Amazing mutt, it's seems that nobody has yet realized that dogs like you aren't allowed in this school. I wonder when they'll throw you out..." He smirked evilly, crossing his arms.

"Screw off money bags, I ain't a dog, y'hear me?" He scoffed, crossing his arms as well. In the process of pulling his hand from his pocket, the collar dropped to the floor. Laughing awkwardly, he looked to the side, visibly twitching. "..."

Jingle. Kaiba looked at the floor as he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Smirk. "Oh really puppy?" He bent and swiftly picked up the collar, toying with it as he stood upright again. "Not a dog, hm?" He tossed the collar up, catching it again as he stared down the Brooklyn boy.

He rolled his eyes; tanned cheeks turning to a deep shade of red. "I'm not! You forced me to wear that... so..!" Joey growled lowly, unable to bring his eyes to look up at the taller male as he slumped over in his desk. "Get out of here, dammit."

"Aw, is the little puppy getting shy?" He mockingly asked. Setting his hand on the desk, he leaned in close to Joey, other hand on the back of the blonde's chair. Putting his mouth close to the boy's ear as he loomed over him, he whispered "Is master going to have to punish hiss little pet? Or will he behave?"

He felt as though his heart had stopped, his surroundings pausing for the moment and his stomach going cold. Blood rushed to his cheeks, sending them into an even darker shade of pink. "...You little..." Joey bit his lower lip, shutting his eyes tightly. "I-I'll behave..." he nearly whimpered in defeat, not being the type to humiliate himself even further by going against a bet he clearly lost. A loss is a loss.

His smirk grew, maliciously evil and superior as he heard the doggy's words. "Good boy~." He whispered, hand on the chair coming up to stroke Joey's neck as the other hand grasped the collar. "I'll have to reward you later." Hand slipping under the blonde's chin, he carefully wrapped the collar around his neck, clipping it shut as he distracted the boy by stroking him and playing with his hair. He then suddenly pulled back, away from Joey completely, and crossed his arms.

Joey leaned into Kaiba's touch subconsciously, rather calm for the moment. When the taller male pulled away, the blush that had once stained his cheeks began to lighten. But then again, coming into reality- he looked around at all the students staring at him strangely. "...Aw, shit." His cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. "Eheh...eheheh.. You guys, I just lost a bet! That's it! Kaiba ain't... I... Oh whatever." He laughed awkwardly, burying his face into his arms as he shoved his face into his desk and wondered to himself if Kaiba realized how the situation must've looked.

"Hn." Kaiba sneered, basking in Joey's embarrassment. "And now the dog's wearing his collar, put in his place where he belongs." he said this a bit louder than he would usually, so that everyone could hear it. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea after all. Flicking Joey under the chin so that the dog tag jingled, he quickly turned, picking up his briefcase and crossing the room to his desk.

Exhaling in relief as Kaiba spoke the words and the bell rang just afterward, Joey quietly tried to pay attention to the lesson the teacher had begun to teach. Shamefully, he couldn't help but turn his attention to that stupid idiot. He turned his head a bit, looking back at Seto for absolutely no particular reason aside from the fact that he felt drawn to do so. Blushing like mad, he turned back quickly to face the front of the class. What the hell is going on? He thought to himself, heart racing.

Kaiba's smirk grew even larger as he noticed the mutt looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Since doing all the work in class barely required any of his attention, He kept an eye on his puppy, watching to see how many times the other would look back at him.

After a few moments of fiddling with his pencil, Joey snuck another glance at the dominant male behind him. "..." His breath hitched in his throat as his eyes met Kaiba's for a brief moment, and he quickly turned his head back. Glued to the front of the class, Wheeler. Don't look back at that bastard. Time ticked by.

It once again became hard to hold in his cruel laughter as he saw how just being in the same room as him tortured his puppy so. Paying no attention to the teacher's lecture, seeing as he knew all the information in it and more already, He completed the required homework in the first few minutes then just dedicated his time to his favourite sport. Puppy taunting.

Before Joey knew it, the bell rang and dismissed the first period class. "Huh? Already?" He murmured to himself nervously, standing up from his desk quickly and gathering his thoughts. Did he really just spend the entire class thinking about that damn money bags? Oh, for the love of.. He bolted out of the room and into the halls, moving on to his next class.

Exiting the class, Kaiba grinned as he saw the blonde rush by him and run through the halls. Walking the opposite way, he arrived at his advanced calculus class with a lot of time to spare before the bell rang. Sitting at his desk, he placed his briefcase on the floor and took out his required materials, then waited for class to begin.

Class began, and perhaps barely even halfway through Joey had fallen asleep on his desk, drool dripping from the corner of his lips as he snored lightly. "...Mmnn.." He moaned quietly in his sleep, a dream filling his subconscious. The scenario was simple: Seto Kaiba was punishing him. Not quite punishment but… sexual things, rather arousing for the poor little puppy. In his sleep he began to pant, until Yugi nudged him and woke him from his erotic slumber. "K-Kaiba!" He jumped up from his desk, knocking it over. His shorter friend stared at him rather dumbfounded; most likely unsure of how to react. "A-a nightmare, Yug. That's all it was." He looked around the classroom suspiciously, relieved that there was loud chatter amongst the students to drown out his ...embarrassment.

Standing as the lunch bell rang, Kaiba headed for the lunch room. He didn't go there to purchase a lunch or even hang out with friends, but because it was a big open space with lots of tables to work at. Also, Wheeler would be there.

Sluggishly making his way to the lunchroom with his friends, Joey dreaded every moment of the next hour he would spend in torment. Actually, make that the next two weeks. In mind-numbing torment. "What'm I gonna eat?" he asked aloud, standing back a bit from the cafeteria's line-up to look at the menu that hung from the wall on a whiteboard. "Nyehh..." he tilted his head, making an indecisive face.

Walking into the cafeteria, Kaiba smirked as he saw Joey. Pausing fro a moment to decide what to do, he chose simple walk by, and flick the dog tag while he did so that it would jingle. he was counting on Joey's temper to do the rest, and if it didn't then he would probably tease him some more while he ate with his friends.

His fingers twitched as Kaiba came into his sight and the jingling sound echoed through his ears, eliminating all other noise momentarily as it sunk in rather degradingly. "..." he bit his lower lip to the point of it bleeding, and ordered himself some curry quickly before sitting down aside his friends. "Hey, guys." He grinned in a silly manner, blood trickling down his chin.

"Gee, what happened Joey?" Yugi asked with a look of concern, in reference to the bleeding. Joey laughed and explained it was a simple accident, brushing him off quickly.

Seto refrained from pouting when the dog didn't react. Aw well. He still had with his friends after all. But first... Seto quickly pulled out a thermos full of coffee and downed it, jotting down a few signatures on contracts while he did so.

Continuing his conversation with the others, Joey looked over at Seto with a sense of schizophrenia or otherwise clear preparation for whatever the crazy moneybags was going to do. After a couple of moments had passed, Joey relaxed. "Maybe his work is more important right now... yeah.." he gradually felt at ease, enjoying his curry with a cute expression and blabbering on to Yugi and the others about children's card games.

Swiftly putting his stuff away, Kaiba gracefully stood, slowly strutting over to the mutt. "Ne puppy, dogs aren't supposed to eat human food." He sneered, grabbing Jou's food from his hands and holding it up high. "Bad dog."

"Hey that's my curry!" Joey jumped up quickly, attempting to snatch it away and stumbling like a complete idiot. In doing so, he brought down the taller male and landed on top of him, the plate of curry dropping down on his head and smacking his face forward, lips connecting momentarily with Kaiba's. Wait... what?

Eyes widening in surprise as he fell back, he winced as his head hit the floor. He then froze as tender lips touched his own. After a few moments over blankness, the situation dawned on him. He then smirked against the others lips, staring into brown eyes. He waited for the other to react.

A deep shade of pink engulfed the young blonde's cheeks, his winded honey orbs looking down at Seto with a rather obvious shyness. Shakily, he closed his eyes and waited for a moment before hesitantly pulling away. "..." He froze, nose touching the other males as he was afraid to sit up and see the dumbstruck faces of his friends. He would never live this down.

"Oh? What's this?" Kaiba laughed sinisterly, his warm breath falling onto the others face. "Does puppy like his master that much? Sorry mutt, I'm not really into bestiality. Still though, Kaiba didn't move. He wanted to soak this moment for all it was worth, and all the embarrassment that Joey would experience.

Joey jumped up, the plate crashing to the floor. Three fingertips pressed lightly to his own lips, eyes wide as ever. Heart pounding; he did the only thing that made sense. Like an embarrassed little girl, he ran as fast as he could to the boys' bathroom. Perhaps he was disgusted with himself, maybe that's why his heart was clenching. Kissing a guy like that? "Ugh..." he looked at himself in the mirror, one hand running through his hair whilst the other clenched the sink tightly. The overwhelming embarrassment... He bit his lip and shook his head. He would not cry.

Sitting up smirking, he smoothed a hand over his ruffled hair and crossed his legs, still managing to look elegant, even while sitting on a dirty floor beside spilled curry. Feeling something drip down his cheek, Kaiba blinked and swiped a hand over his cheek, staring at the blood on his hand in surprise. "Hm."

Spending the last two classes hiding in the bathroom Joey awaited the school day to end. Exiting the stall as the bell rang, the Brooklyn boy worked his ways down the hallway in attempts to avoid a certain someone, and hopefully get home on time. He shoved his textbooks into his locker, growling lowly as he realized just how pissed off he was.

Slowly strutting down the hall, the brunette smirked and swiftly leaned against the locker door beside Joey. "So puppy, are you ready?"

His body immediately tensed up as the all too familiar voice reached his ears. "Sure." The Brooklyn boy's voice held sarcasm as he locked his locker, looking over at Seto briefly. "What am I doing for you today, Moneybags?" Joey muttered with dread, a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks as he recalled the events that took place just a few hours ago.

"I'm certain I told you to call me /master/, ne puppy?" Seto flicked the dog tag again. The little sound it made was like some kind of drug to him. "And as to what we'll do... Hn." He smiled deviously. "That's a very good question."

Joey rolled his eyes and growled lowly. "Alright, /Master/." He sneered, crossing his arms and leaning against his locker. "If you can't think of anything, just let me go home."

"Who said I couldn't think of anything? Believe me puppy, I know /exactly/ what I want to do to you..." He smirked lecherously, sweeping his hair from his eyes. "Now come."


End file.
